


Sticky Notes

by QuietlyPondering



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Human AU, Its post a hypothetical enemies - friends - lovers au but theyre already at the lovers part <3, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Patton appears briefly, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyPondering/pseuds/QuietlyPondering
Summary: Roman Prince was giggling when Virgil entered the room. He had that sly smile on his face - like he knew something that Virgil didn’t. Years ago, perhaps it would’ve been unsettling, but a few surprise parties too many and Virgil had learnt to accept the fact that when Roman was trying to hide a surprise, his 20+ years of acting experience went down the metaphorical toilet.





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggermoreliketiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/gifts).



Roman Prince was giggling when Virgil entered the room. He had that sly smile on his face - like he knew something that Virgil didn’t. Years ago, perhaps it would’ve been unsettling, but a few surprise parties too many and Virgil had learnt to accept the fact that when Roman was trying to hide a surprise, his 20+ years of acting experience went down the metaphorical toilet.

“What is it?” Virgil inquired, quirking a brow curiously. Roman immediately straightened up upon noticing his presence, and turned a light shade of pink. _Cute_ , Virgil thought. “I know that look, you’re definitely hiding something.” A smile pulled at the corners of Virgil’s lips, and he couldn’t help but mirror the same grin that Roman had been sporting a moment earlier.

Roman cleared his throat, stuffing _something_ in his back pocket before sauntering over to the doorway that Virgil had lazily been leaning against. He planted a kiss on Virgil’s forehead, arms over his shoulders. “It’s nothing. I promise.”

“Oh? So no Valentine’s Day surprise this year, then?” Virgil teased, enjoying the red on Roman’s face begin to get deeper.

“You _know_ I organise something every year! What’s a beautiful relationship without a beautiful Valentine’s Day celebration every year?”

Virgil hummed, “If I recall, before we started dating, you always used to complain about how Valentine’s Day was dumb and designed to make young couples throw away their money.”

“But _now,”_ Roman took Virgil’s hand in his own, “I have a _wonderful_ boyfriend whom I can share this _wonderful_ day with!” Planting a kiss on Virgil’s hand, he pulled away and made his way back over to the counter. He turned around with two plates in his hand, gesturing for Virgil to take one. “I made us breakfast! I know I’m not very good at cooking _but_ Patton taught me how to make this one.”

“You made breakfast?” Virgil took the plate from Roman and inspected the food. It was toast with some avocado on it and a fried egg. Virgil nodded, impressed. “This looks amazing,”

“Right? I couldn’t get the hang of poached eggs so it’s fried but at least it’s something!”

They sit and eat in a comfortable silence, although Virgil can’t help but notice Roman watch intently every time he takes a bite, to see his reaction.

They’d been dating for almost three years now. In fact - a week after Valentines would be their anniversary. It was a funny story, actually; Just a week before, Roman had been complaining about having nobody to spend Valentine's Day with once again. They spent it together, as friends. It was a faux-date, but if you asked either of them, they would both say it was one hundred percent their first date. It took them seven whole days after that to finally, _officially_ start dating.

Their first Valentine’s Day, was actually _Virgil’s_ surprise. Roman didn’t want to plan anything too drastic, evidently, because Virgil’s _totally not extra_ expensive dinner date, homemade cake and breakfast in bed was a huge surprise to Roman. The next two years were Roman, though, and Virgil had to say: Disneyland would’ve been a great idea, if it wasn’t every other couple in the world’s idea too.

They finished their breakfast, cleaned the dishes, and Roman placed an arm over Virgil’s shoulder, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “Our adventure awaits!”

Virgil couldn’t help but feel excited. Sure, Roman was a drama queen at heart, and his ideas were usually over the top and extensive, but Virgil couldn’t say he didn’t love that about him. In fact, he could almost say that Romans cheesy romantic gestures and flowery way with words was one of his favourite things about him.

Their first destination was the car: and Virgil was surprised to find a small post it note stuck to his seat. By the way Roman was fidgeting in his seat, Virgil could only assume this was the beginning of the plan.

_#1 The Car! You saved up and got me this for my birthday after my old one broke down, and I’ve loved it ever since. We weren’t even dating, but you went out of your way for a friend and that’s so admirable, and it’s one of the many things I love about you. <3 you’re headstrong and kind and willing to do anything to help out a friend no matter the cost! _

Virgil blushed a little, smiling softly. “a scavenger hunt? You’ve really outdone yourself this year, Ro.” He leant over and gave Roman another kiss on the lips before letting him focus on starting to drive.

“I wanted to make this year special.”

“ _Every_ year is special with you.”

Roman gasped softly, “And you say _I’m_ cheesy!”

Virgil was surprised that they’d never really seemed to leave their honeymoon stage of dating. Sure, they’d had ups and downs, a few fights that they’d worked through, but other than that Virgil was proud to be one half of the couple that others dubbed as _the lovebirds_. Even after three years, Virgil was still wholly, completely, irrevocably in love with a certain dramatic prince.

They don’t drive for long, stopping at a quaint little coffee shop. Virgil knew the place well; after all, it’d been where they spent their first date. Inside was a little different - but it still smelled like coffee beans and a lingering scent of old books, from where the attached library used to be. They sat, and a drink is almost immediately brought out to them. Virgil frowned in confusion, before noticing the little post-it note attached to the side of the cup. _Ah._

_#2 We came here for the first time three years ago today. I hated being alone on Valentine’s Day, and so did you, so you brought me to this little cafe tucked away in the corner, and we talked. We talked, and I caught myself falling in love with you a little more for every word you spoke. I realised that, even though I was falling in love with you, Valentine’s Day doesn’t have to just be about romantic love. It can be about love for your family! For your friends! Even self love, and I realised, maybe I’d never really spent Valentine’s Day alone at all._

He looked up from reading the note and met Roman’s eyes, which were gazing at him shyly while he read. Virgil shook his head in disbelief “Why are you being so cute today?”

Roman gives a small grin, “because it’s Valentines, obviously!”

There’s a quiet pause, and Virgil brought the note close to his chest before folding it up and putting it in his pocket. “I think… this is where I started falling in love with you, too.”

The next stop was a little far - Roman was taking him on a familiar route, and he couldn’t place it until they reached a massive hill that Virgil remembered all too well.

“Remember when we had to climb this to get to school every day? Thank god I got a car in senior year!”

Virgil laughed, “thank god you let me ride with you, I might have never come into school again.”

“Aw, I’m glad you did, though!”

He could feel his cheeks heat up at the reply, “I’m glad I did, too.”

“Here,” Roman says, rummaging around in his pockets after they stop just outside the gates. “I couldn’t get permission to go inside, so it’s here instead.” Roman said, handing him a slightly crumpled post-it note.

_#3 we became friends here, at this school. It’s hard to imagine a time when I didn’t like you - but we were kids. Insecure and awkward and always showing the only side of ourselves that we wanted to show the world. For me it was my confidence, and for you it was your moodiness, which, by the way, is adorable._

Virgil must’ve visibly pouted at that sentence, because he could hear Roman’s quiet chuckle from the other side of the car.

_We became friends slowly, and I’m so glad I saw past the original image I had of you, because the person I know now is sweet and funny and kind, and I could never imagine what life would be like without you in it. We went to prom with each other - as friends - and I still remember to this day how you asked me. You blasted Disney songs outside my window until I looked out, and I saw you there, soaking wet from the rain, holding a sign saying “Prom?”. And you say I’m extra! Anyway, thank you for an amazing night and many more amazing nights to come. I love you._

“You wanna know why I call you extra? It’s because you _are_.”

The drive to the next destination was spent with their hands linked together. It was hard not to get completely flustered, especially around Roman, who’s always been a romantic at heart. Even as kids, Virgil could vividly remember when Roman would go and hand out Valentine’s Day cards to every other kid in class. He’d never tell Roman, but he ended up keeping his. It was an accident at first, but then they became friends, and it became more of a keepsake than anything else.

The car came to a stop outside a familiar house - and waiting outside, as if this had been planned (which it definitely had been), was Patton. Virgil wasn’t surprised; Patton was one of the reasons he became friends with Roman in the first place. Or, at least, was the reason he _tried_.

“Hey, kiddos!” Patton waved from the doorway and gave both of them a hug upon arrival.

If Patton hadn’t become a mutual friend back when they were Juniors, Virgil didn’t know what would’ve happened. Patton slipped a note into Virgil’s hand, and, like the others, immediately started to read.

_#4 Pat’s house is the first place we actually hung out as friends. We got to know each other as more than what we’d stereotyped each other as - we played mario kart (and you beat me to a pulp each time), watched a few episodes of Friends, and just talked. It was the first time I really looked at you - and I knew we would be great friends. From the baking sessions to the games to the Disney marathons, we had so much fun together, and when Patton graduated that year, we knew we wouldn’t have to spend Senior year alone, because we had each other, just like we do now. The first time we came over here, Patton made us omelettes and fries. So I asked him if he could do it again._

He smiled softly and turned his gaze towards the house. It’d changed a lot since then; back when they first hung out here, it was Patton’s first house. Now it’s cute and lived in and _homely_ , there are pictures all over; of different dogs Patton had fostered, of his husband, Logan, of his wedding day. Virgil’s particular favourite is of him and Roman at Pattons wedding, Roman in a light pink bridesmaid dress, and Virgil wore a matching pink suit.

Virgil entered the kitchen and was indeed greeted with the smell of omelettes; as well as the tail end of whatever Roman and Patton had been talking about before he entered.

“...and they wouldn’t let him have the day off. But we’re going out for dinner when he gets home, so it’ll be fine!” Patton finished, and waved at Virgil as he emerged from the doorway.

They sat and ate, and as soon as Roman got up to use the bathroom, Virgil lowered his voice. “Do you know what he’s up to?”

Patton raised an eyebrow and gave a cheeky grin “Yeah! It’s a big surprise, though. You’ll love it!”

He sighed, chewing thoughtfully on a few fries. What could Roman possibly be up to? He loved the surprises, but he still couldn’t help being filled with curiosity. If there was one thing he did know, it was that these notes were getting put away somewhere for safekeeping so he would never have the chance of losing them.

They left shortly afterwards, and Roman took Virgil’s hand, leading him away from the car and up towards the woods that sit behind Patton’s house.

He remembered this. It was here, three years ago, where they’d finally made it official and begun dating. Here where Roman had said “I’m in love with you,”, and everything changed, but Virgil knew for sure that it had changed for the better.

They made their way up the familiar trail in silence, enjoying the warmth of each other’s presence. A good ten minute walk away - but eventually they make it to a small lake. Sure enough, with a little investigation, Virgil finds a note stuck to one of the rocks.

_#5 Here, by the lake in the light of the setting sun, was where we had our first kiss. I was nervous, believe it or not. All that confidence I pretended I had in school had gone. I’d never kissed anyone before; I guess you’ve been a lot of my firsts, huh, Virge? Well, I wouldn’t have had it any other way. Anyway, we kissed, and you told me you loved me and it was, to date, the best moment of my life. The last two years Valentines Days went a bit haywire- but I hope to fix that today._

Roman continued on from the note. “Disneyland was a bit of a disaster, we definitely should’ve booked a less packed time when we wouldn’t have felt so overwhelmed with people. The cinema was a bad decision too; but both of those ruined dates, I don’t think they were bad at all, because I still got to be with _you._

And suddenly, Roman was down on one knee, pulling something out from his back pocket, and everything was clicking into place.

“Virgil Sanders. I used to believe you were darkness, but then I got to know you. I got to know your laughter, your humour, your _light_ , and I fell in love with it. With _you._ Even before we dated, our friendship was strong because we made each other stronger, like that dumb Heterosexual tumblr post. People like you are what make the world a more beautiful place, and I’d be honoured if you would continue to brighten up my every day. Virgil. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! You asshole, of course I’ll marry you.” Virgil choked out, determined _not_ to cry. Roman grinned widely, and it looked as though a fifty pound weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The ring was slipped onto his finger, and in moments, Virgil had his arms around Roman. Of course - it made so much _sense_ \- this was the most Roman kind of proposal Virgil could’ve dreamed of, and he wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

“Well then! More adventures await us-“ Roman takes Virgil’s hand, kissing it softly, “ _My Prince.”_

  
Virgil snorts with laughter, swinging Romans arm back and forth. “Oh my god, you _nerd.”_ He giggles, and they walk back through the woods, hand in hand, a whole future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Vic! I hope you're feeling better today & I hope you enjoyed this horribly fluffy and sweet prinxiety fic C:


End file.
